Secret Desires of a Bocchan
by TheLightBulbPokemon
Summary: Letters between the 2 earls, Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive, showing their true feelings through everything that happened. AloisxCiel. Rated T for possible entries later on.
1. Letter 1: Why Hello Phantomhive

**A/N: This is a story me (Kirsa) and my friend, Riuki, will be writing together. I as Alois, and she as Ciel. This is the first time we've written a fanfiction collab together, and the first time we've written with these characters; and we're super excited for this story (we love the pairing of CielxAlois). Also, sorry this first chapter is so short, it's just hard to write with nothing to responde to :P The letters should be getting longer from here on out. :) And since it's summer we just *hopefully* be updating a lot. I'm gonna stop writing now because the author's note is as long as the letter XD**

* * *

><p>Dear Phantomhive,<p>

I don't know whether or not that butler of yours (as awful as he is) reads your mail before handing it to you, so I won't write much. I just wanted to say that it seems as if we have some things in common (I know, it surprised me too, as amazing as I am; and as…plain as you are). Such as, we both work for the Queen. And our butlers are both demons. Yes, that's right, I have a contract as well. My butler, Claude, told me all about Sebastian, including much you probably don't know about him, since most of it was of Sebastian before he met you…and I found out about his contract with you. Everything about you intrigues me. So, Ciel Phantomhive, is a meeting in place? Or, at least, a letter in return?

You won't be able to say no to me ;)

-Alois Trancy


	2. Letter 2: Oh, It's You Trancy

Dear Trancy,

Do I find you know all of this strange? Partially. But what can I say now, my contract has nothing to do with you. It's my personal business and reasons. So let me ask you something, why are you now coming out with all this information concerning me? I would especially like to know exactly what you do for the Queen? I sense you are the type of person that does not do anything unless it benefits you or your butler. One more thing, though you may think of yourself as _important _to the Queen_, _I'm sure you're just a precaution soldier as you would say it. Just as you may deny my assumption I'm denying yours, I do not find myself especially plain, I prefer to explain it as though I have sides and layers, each person I know is shown a different one, so there for mostly I come off as a snobby rich boy but it keeps the unwanted at bay so I'm fine with it.

-Ciel Phantomhive


	3. Letter 3: Phantomhive Is A Stupid Name

Chapter 3

Dear Ceil (Phantomhive is such a stupid name),

Strange? It's not strange. I'm assuming most demons know of each other at least, if not knowing each other personally. Of course, you're butler wouldn't trust you with any information. Clearly you two don't have the relationship me and my Claude have. But, that's not completely relevant at the moment. I told you Ceil, you intrigue me, and I'd love for an opportunity to meet you in person sometime. And of course you should be just as thrilled to meet me, the amazing Alois Trancy. Feel honoured that I'd like to talk to you. Though, in a way we already know each other. Me and you both work for the Queen (well, I wouldn't call what I do for her "work", as Alois Trancy works for no one). What's that pet name she calls you? The Queen's Dog? Would that be one of you "layers"? What are you now, an onion? And would I be one of those unwanted (of course not, like I mentioned before, I'm pretty amazing). I've been near you before anyways.

Looking forward to meeting you sometime (again) ;D

-Alois Trancy


	4. Letter 4:Trancy Sounds Like A Prostitute

Dear Alois, (Yes, and your name sounds like a Transvestite Prostitute!)

Our deal does not involve him chit-chatting about demon gossip! Mine and Sebastian's contract is for the purpose of me reaching my highest desire. I did not ask to gain a relationship with a demon when I took my contract, I did it for my own benefits. You're so unprofessional, yet you call yourself the Queen's spider. You're not essential to her in the slightest. I serve the Queen to stay under the radar so I can move along to achieve my higher purpose and plan. You of all people I expect the least to understand! Some people are put onto this world to do great things, you are not one of them. I do not find your witty remarks humorous or clever, I find them naive and intolerable. You _Alois Trancy_ are a waste of space, nothing more. With all that said still in mind, a meet up isn't so much to ask seeing as it would benefit me as to be seen with another wealthy individual. Though I do not particularly like you, I shall be arranged as a party October 31 of this year. Costumes will be a must, seeing it will be Hallo's eve. Though I have not seen you, the likely hood of you being around me before strikes me as unlikely.

-Ciel Phantomhive


	5. Letter 5: I'd Quiet Enjoy A Party

**A/N: There's a random time skip, since there didn't need to be a reply for the first letter. And we're finally getting into some fluff! :D (You can thank Riuki for that, she said we need to start adding some romance :P) -Kirsa**

* * *

><p>Dear Ciel,<p>

Ignoring the rest of your letter, I'd love to attend your party. Despite what you say I know you secretly don't hate me. I certainly don't hate you.

Oops, you don't know about me having meet you before, ask Sebastian, gossiping with a demon is quiet fun.

-Alois Trancy

* * *

><p>Dear Ciel,<p>

I'm writing to say I quiet enjoyed your party. I wasn't expecting much, considering it was a _Phantomhive _party, and I feel like I shouldn't have high expectations for you. But, despite that, it was good (or maybe it was good because of my low expectations). Enjoy my praise, I know you will.

Ever since the party there has been something that's been on my mind. I think you know what I'm talking about. When we snuck away (or, as you said, "went to get some fresh air"). I have to say, while you intrigued me before, now I feel like I _must _get to know you more! I refuse to praise you too much, you already think highly of yourself (and not highly enough of _mihi_*). Despite what you say, I know you liked my…advances in the garden. You know I'm a great kisser (even though you pushed me away).

Would like another night in the garden with you ;3

-Alois Trancy

* * *

><p><em>*Latin for me, it's said Alois speaks Latin.<em>


	6. Letter 6: You Unforgivable Cabbage

**A/N: We're so sorry for not uploading for like 2 weeks! But we're not dead! Riuki was having trouble figuring out how to reply to my letter. So she finally came over today and it took 2 of us to figure out a response to write that was suitable XD So here is, as Riuki says, "the fruit of our labour" ;P**

* * *

><p>Dear Alois,<p>

I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure you're a perfectly fine kisser, am I concerned with this? No. Should your mind be focusing on these ill actions over your duties? No. The kiss was merely a fantasy of yours, nothing more. All I remember is you licking my ear in a whore-ish manner earlier that evening. Mind you, I do have a fiancé so other "relations" are strictly forbidden. Also, unlike you, I can honestly say I've never been attracted to a man sexually. And I don't plan on changing my views. This is why I do believe that your "advances" were for nothing and won't be returned. Why would you pick me out of all the people in this great country? You seem to be a person that plays with one's soul till it shatters and falls-assuming that I am one of these unfortunate victims, I will not participate in your _Game_-however I don't believe I own a soul to break. Nor do I believe you have one. Am I wrong to assume this?

You unforgivable cabbage.*

Ciel

* * *

><p>*for Alois calling him an onion earlier XD<p> 


	7. Letter 7: I Am Not A Whore

**A/N: Yay! Alois's more slutty side is finally coming out! *is happy***

* * *

><p>Dear Ciel,<p>

Of course you know what I'm talking about, and yes, I am "a perfectly fine kisser". You should be concerned with this; you'll be kissing these lips much more. And, if my "fantasies", as you call them, are correct, much more than that. No, I'm not a slut for thinking such things. Whore-ish manner? I'm hurt Ciel. I'm much better than a whore, maybe more of an "escort" or (hopefully) your bitch. Do you really believe you can't sneak around? Nobody would ever guess Earl Phantomhive is secretly gay. Though at the moment you're deeply in denial, I'll bring that side out of you. It's a promise. And Lizzie is extremely annoying; I doubt you'd ever do anything of _that_ nature with her. You could have me to really love and relieve your sexual tensions with. My advances will be returned sooner or later, you just wait Ciel. I promise I won't play with you in any way you don't like, and this isn't a game I play with just anyone. Only the one's I really want get to join.

And of course I have a soul, what else would Claude make a contract with me for, my shoes?*

-Alois

* * *

><p>*Sort of an inside joke between me and Riuki, since I'm having a hard time finding Alois boots for my cosplay X)<p> 


	8. Letter 8: This is Very Hard

**A/N: This chapter actually wasn't written by Riuki (who typically writes Ciel), it was written by me, Kirsa. Typically I'd wait for her to write the next chapter but what happened is: We thought it'd be cool that instead of writing out the love confession as a letter, we'd do a video for it (since we cosplay Ciel and Alois), and sort of have them as "video letters", per say. Obviously, this didn't work out too well xD So, since Riuki has already recorded half of Ciel's**** "confession" (up to "But I guess that can't be helped" is pretty much directly from the video) I just typed that up, finished the rest, and called her to make sure she was ok with it :) So, apologies if this is slightly OOC or awkward or anything like that. The future chapters will be back to normal x)**

* * *

><p>Dear Alois,<p>

I know we've been writing letters back and forth for a month now. I think putting these words out on writing will be very hard. Sebastian's out right now doing "errands", I'm sure you've heard that before. All that mean stuff I've said before was kind of a cover-up, I guess you could say. The last couple of weeks I've been thinking about "the night". But I guess that can't be helped. I think that writing you about my…feelings, will help me get over these thoughts. This is all very difficult for me to write. I think… love you. I know it sounds insane, especially coming from one of my status. I can't help it. Of course, this is as far as this…situation can go. Again, I'm engaged, I can't do anything to displease Lizzie. So, please leave me alone.

Ciel


	9. Letter 9: Of Course This Will Work

**A/N: To make up for Ciel's OOC-ness (or at least I thought he was OOC, I don't know if you all did) I tried to make this letter fairly long (well, long in comparision to some of our last letters). Hopefully some really interesting stuff will come up in the upcoming chapters (yaoi, hell yeah!...not explicit of course ;) so stay with us :) Aaaannnddd (since I haven't done this yet), thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or story alerted this! It's part of what keeps us wanting to continue this. We appreciate it (and freak out each time there's an email saying one of the above things xD) :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Ciel,<p>

What do you mean? Not about the "I love you" part, I got that (which, by the way, made me very happy to hear you admit). Of course you can be with me, I already explained how it would all work in my previous letter to you. Just keep everything between us a secret; silly Ciel, not having faith in my plans. You should know I won't give up so easily. And I promise you I won't tell a soul; not even my amazing Claude would know. You could just try doing this, just once. If it really can't happen, after our one attempt, then I swear I will never bother you about this again (not to say I won't bother you about _other_ things). We both want to be with each other, and-what's that one cheesy saying?-'love conquers all', or something like that. I'm just going to continue pressuring you until you give in, Ciel.

Think about it.

Love, Alois T.

P.S. Yes, I have heard the "errands" thing before from Claude. Naughty, naughty ;D


	10. Letter 10: Sick Temptations

Dear Trancy,

Saying that I'm not tempted to leave here and show up at your estate as soon as my pen can fall to the desk is a blatant lie. I long for your touch on my skin Trancy, and how I came to these feeling god knows not I. But they've already consumed me, taking over my every move and thought till my whole body is swallowed up in sick temptations. Though it's hard for me to believe, the proof is in my actions. My eyes never stay where they need to focus and my body aches with anticipation. Tell me Trancy is it normal for a mere mortal to feel such desire for another? I can't stand being such a great distance from you. We must meet. Soon. Think of a time and a location for this and write back as soon as you'll schedule lets you.

Forever in my thoughts,

Ciel Phantomhive


	11. Letter 11: Anticipation

**A/N: Guys! We're back to writing this! When I saw Riuki posted I was soooo excited! So, things are really starting to heat up ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear Phantomhive (since, apparently we're back to formalities),<p>

I sincerely hope no one reads this.

So, I've fully won you over? To say this pleases me would be an understatement. I've known these feelings much longer than you, and while I would also enjoy your touch now, my dear Ciel, I think I'll wait a bit longer, so you can fully understand my want for you. Then, when we finally meet (I promise it will be soon, as I am impatient, despite my need to taunt you) your passion will be as built up as mine, and perhaps we will enjoy our time together more, if you understand what I'm implying.

And clearly you're not as emotionless as cold-hearted as you seem. Perhaps I will see a wilder side of you sometime in the near future (I'll be wishing for that).

I believe the best meeting place would be here, at the Trancy Manor, since my staff seems less likely to pry. I can love you all I want, Ciel, but your awful taste in help will always be something for me to tease you about. Now for time, perhaps sometime in the next week, around noon? If our butlers become suspicious of our sudden desires to meet with each other, despite our outward appearance of hatred, we can simply tell them we need to learn more about each other (and we will be learning _a lot_ about each other soon, if you get my drift), since we are "enemies".

I quiver with anticipation for our meeting,

Alois Trancy


	12. Letter 12: I Write This With Much Regret

**Well, Riuki and I had totally forgotten about this story, and today while I was looking through my ff acount, I noticed it once more and decided that, while this isn't the ending we were intending, I wanted to finish it and so I wrote one up. Riuki didn't write as Ciel this time, as I'm sure she's forgotten about it (and is currently on vacation), and I hope this ending satisfies you all. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Dear Trancy,<p>

Though I know you can no longer reply to this letter, I still feel that I must write you one last time. I apologise for every moment that has happened, and once again feel resentment towards you for causing me to act in the manner that I did. I did not want to hurt you, but such is life. While I want to mourn your loss, ultimately this is for the better, as I must no longer worry about anyone discovering what was bound to transpire between us (although there are times where I will still deny to myself that I ever felt anything but hatred towards you). I am still sending this letter to your estate, as a way of "closure" for myself, and I hope that useless, and nosy, butler of yours does not open this, but rather assumes that this letter is a mistake and tosses it. Of course, as you had known, demons seem apt for gossip, so I'm certain he will open it up and soon he and Sebastian will both know why we were keen on meeting once again.

While I regret that this will be my last letter to you, as infuriating as you were, I am hopeful that this will both end any further complications in my life, as well as bring both of us peace.

I don't think I could ever end a letter with the word "love", so I will do the closest that I can:

Yours,

Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
